Memories of Before
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: What if Tonks had a little brother? What if he was annoying, obnoxious, but meant everything to her? Well, here's Jason Tonks!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Jason is just an OC, and based off the annoying little brothers of the world. **_

The house was silent, something it hadn't been for a while. For 25 years, there had always been something going on. Even when Teddy was at Hogwarts, there was always something keepin Andromeda and Jason occupied. Maybe it was because they made sure Teddy was out of the house before even attempting to clear out Dora's room, and then forgot about it. The day before Teddy returned from his 7th year, the room was finally emptied.

Today, the house bustled with activity. Andromeda and Jason welcomed the busy jobs gratefully. It was too much to think of the missing people who should have been there.

Molly, who was unbelieveably helpful during the whole wedding ordeal was even more helpful today. Fleur was bustling around, making sure everything was perfect. Bill was being the clueless father of the bride, while Jason was just the Uncle of the groom.

Teddy and Victoire were using the rings that Teddy's parents had once worn, Teddy had used his mother's engagment ring to propose to Victoire with. Right now, Teddy was wearing his dress pants, his shirt, an untied tie and no jacket. He was half-ready, and had decided to help with last minute preperations.

_**His sister, being the eccentric and unique girl she was, would never take no for an answer. Jason realised this was true the day of her wedding. She was marrying the same guy she had spent the last year doting over. No, not doting...Crying. The man broke her heart, ruined her fiesty attitude and she still loved him. **_

_**Watching her walk arm-in-arm with their father down the aisle brought the worse from Jason. This was his sister, the one he relied on because she was older, wiser, stronger, and she was leaving him now. He sat there, staring forward, not listening as his sister promised herself to this man. Finally the torture was over, and as they sat down to dinner that night, Andromeda put Jason on the spot for a speech. **_

_**"Umm." Jason started. "I don't know really what to say. Dora, you're my sister, you're my protector. I look to you when I'm weak. What else can I say other than... Don't get pregnant? Safe sex?"**_

_**Tonks turned bright red the second he said that, and Fred and George laughed and highfived Jason as he sat down. **_

"Mum.." Jason started. "If I make a speech,-"

"You will be." Andromeda said.

"Okay. Can I make the same speech I made at Dora's?" Jason asked.

"As long as you make a speech." Andromeda said, disappearing outside.

_**And that there is the Prologue. I'm sorry it's short! Next few chapters will be the DH year, starting with Bill and Fleur's wedding! **_

_**A few facts about Jason:**_

_**Appearance: Tall, lean, blonde hair, dark eyes. **_

_**1) He's Ginny and Luna's age. **_

_**2) A Hufflepuff**_

_**3) A member of the DA**_

_**I think that's about it. **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Not owned by me!**_

_**"Mum, can we go to Diagon Alley?" 11 year old Jason asked.**_

_**"Why, dear?" Andromeda asked, looking up from the present she was wrapping for their father.**_

_**"You know all the allowance you guys gave me? I saved it up. I saw something I want to get Dora." Jason said. "It's a bracelet with different stones that have different meaning."**_

_**"Oh alright. Right after this." Andromeda said. She finished the present and put them under the tree. "I'll leave a note for Dora in case she comes home from training and we're not back." **_

_**A few minutes later, the two were standing in the chilly Diagon Alley. Jason spotted two Auror trainess a little way away getting scolded by a fully qualified Auror. **_

_**"Mum, what if Dora's here?" Jason asked.**_

_**"She'll be training, not in a store." Andromeda said. "Anyways, dear, what do these stones on this bracelet mean?"**_

_**"There's 7. Agate, which means protect; aquamarine, which means courage; aventurine, which means opportunity; garnet, which means devotion; jade, which means serenity; sapphire, which means peace and bloodstone which means strength. I thought it suited her so much, what with her becoming an Auror!" Jason said. **_

_**"It sounds lovely, dear. I'm sure she'll love it." Andromeda said. They reached the store where Jason had seen the bracelet,and Jason found the bracelet quickly among the group of last minute shoppers. The bracelet had thin double chains, with the 7 stones. They paid for the bracelet and quickly made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. **_

_**They Flooed back home, the note still where Andromeda left it. Under Andromeda's words, Dora had scribbled something.**_

**It's cool, Mum, I went out.**

_**Andromeda sighed and shook her head. **_

The day was a perfect day. Blue skies, bright sun with few clouds. Jason looked out into the yard, where a white carpet stretched between rows of white chairs. At the end of the carpet stood an arch way covered in white roses. So many years ago, the yard had been like this for his sister. He wanted to punch himself so many times for how he had reacted to her recieving the bracelet.

_**"Dora!" Jason yelled, running into her room and jumping onto her bed. "Dora! Happy birthday!"**_

_**"Go away, numpty." Tonks mumbled, burying herself deeper into her bed. **_

_**"I have a birthday present for you!" Jason said.**_

_**She sat up. "Fine. I'll look at it." She said, taking it from him. She opened the box to reveal the bracelet. "It's beautiful." She said.**_

_**"You're lying! You don't like it!" Jason cried, jumping up and running from the room. **_

_**"Jason! No! I do like it!" Tonks called after, untangling herself from her bedcovers and chasing him. She followed him out to the yard, where he sat on the tire swing. She hadn't bothered to put shoes on, and stood in front of him, barefoot. **_

_**"Jason, I love it." Tonks said. "What made you think I hated it?"**_

_**"You looked disappointed." Jason mumbled. "The look on your face, and you called me a numpty."**_

_**"No! I love it, and I love you." Tonks said. "I call you names when you wake me up earlier than I'd like." **_

_**"So, you do like it?" Jason asked, looking up at her.**_

_**"Yes. I love it." Tonks said. He jumped off the swing and hugged her. "If that Voldemort guy ever comes back, will you quit your job?"**_

_**Tonks looked down at him. "What?" **_

_**"That Voldemort guy!" Jason said. "If he ever comes back, will you quit? I don't want you dying."**_

_**"Jason, he's gone. Harry Potter got rid of him. And in the tiny and unlikely chance of his return, yes, I will quit." Tonks said. "Now let's go back inside. My feet are cold."**_

A tear fell down Jason's cheek at the memory. He had been so young that, at the time, she seemed so much older and wiser. He remembered when he voiced his thought about her not ever wearing the bracelet.

_**"Dora, you never wear the bracelet." 14 year old Jason said. **_

_**"Hmm?" Tonks said, looking up from her report. **_

_**"You never wear the bracelet I gave you three years ago." Jason said.**_

_**"Well, Jason, I can't. Not at work. I might lose it." Tonks said.**_

_**"Do you even like it?" Jason asked.**_

_**"Yes, Jason. I've told you-"**_

_**"You lie. You don't like it." Jason turned and left the room quickly. **_

_**"Jason!" She called.**_

_**He ignored her. **_

That hadn't been the first time he had walked away from her. The final year she was alive, they had gotten into a huge argument, the biggest one they had ever had. He walked out on the family, and in his anger, walked all the way to the Weasleys. It had been the day before Hogwarts was starting again, so he went to Hogwarts with Ginny.

_**"Jason, stop it. That's enough." Andromeda said.**_

_**"No. No one has spoken out about it. Is everyone afraid to? Too dumb? Too ignorant?" Jason yelled. "He's a werewolf, Nymphadora! I don't understand why it doesn't matter to you? He could kill you if he wanted! He's left you heart broken and alone how many times?"**_

_**"Jason, please." Tonks said. "You're just stressed. We're all stressed in this war."**_

_**"Don't 'Jason, please' me. You're so weak! It's a wonder you became an Auror. You're pathetic. I wish you were dead." Jason spat. **_

_**"Jason!" Andromeda cried. "Stop!" **_

_**"I'm leaving." Jason said. He turned and left the house, slamming the door. **_

_**"Jason!" Tonks called, following him outside. "You call this weak?" She shouted, sending a Stunning Curse at him. "Am I weak now?" She shouted.**_

_**The Curse missed him, and he spun to face her. "I used to think you were so much wiser than me. Just because you're older. I looked up to you for advice. Now look at you. You've changed, you're not my sister. You're nothing to me, you're nothing but a freak."**_

_**"Jason, don't do this." Tonks said. "Not now. We need each other-"**_

_**"Do what? I'm doing nothing. It's all you." He said, turning and walking away. "You don't need me, you have your husband."**_

_**"Jason!" She called as he disappeared. **_

_I wish you were dead. _He regretted the words the second he spoke them, but in all of his anger, he never took them back. That day he had walked all day, until he reached the Weasleys. They were getting ready to take Ginny back to Hogwarts, and Jason tagged along, claiming he needed to have some time away from his sister. He snuck onto the train and made it to Hogwarts undiscovered by Death Eaters. He stayed hiding in the Gryffindor Tower for a while, thanks to McGonagall's help, and later joined Neville in the Room of Requirement.

_**It was quiet among the students as Potterwatch finished up. Jason had heard his sister's voice for the first time in months, even though it was only for a few seconds. **_

_**Jason seemed lost in his thoughts when a voice interrupted.**_

_**"You regret it, don't you?" Neville asked, sitting next to him.**_

_**"Every day." Jason said. **_

_**"There's a way to go back, you know. Through Aberforth." Neville said.**_

_**"I can't. Not now. I made myself look like a fool." Jason said. **_

_**"How do you know that?" Neville asked. "You don't. Maybe they think you're dead. Maybe that's what your family needs right now. Maybe they need you back."**_

_**"She had a son, Jason, did you know?" Cho said. "Potterwatch said it a while ago."**_

_**"When? Why did I miss it?" Jason asked.**_

_**"April 28th. Remus went on and said they had become parents, and their son was a sign of hope." Cho said. "I don't know where you were." **_

_**"Guys! He's been sighted! Harry's been sighted!" Dennis Creevey cried, running into the room. **_

_**"Neville, you're needed." A female said.**_

_**"Alright, Arianna." Neville said, standing up. "Good talk." He said, patting Jason's shoulder.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Haha**_

_**Curses whizzed past him as he ran. He was searching for his sister, and also their aunt. If he found his aunt, he'd probably find his sister, or possibly kill his aunt. He had caught a glimpse of Tonks earlier, but didn't get a chance to talk to her before she disappeared, looking for Remus. **_

_**"Jason?" A voice called. "Jason, you shouldn't be here!" Tonks said, grabbing Jason and pulling him away from the battle. **_

_**"To be fair, I was at Hogwarts first. And what are you doing here? Don't you have the kid at home?" Jason asked, folding his arms.**_

_**"Teddy's with Mum. You're underage, you're too young to be fighting." **_

_**"You're not much older!" Jason said.**_

_**"I'm well overage!" Tonks said. "You're only 16-"**_

_**"Whatever you say." Jason said, disappearing into the battle once more. **_

_**Jason continued on, plowing through the battle. A Death Eater picked a duel with him as soon as Jason disarmed one. **_

_**"Expelliarmus!" Jason yelled, missing the Death Eater.**_

_**The Death Eater laughed. "Avada Kedavra!" **_

_**Jason moved out of the way, shouting "Stupefy!"**_

_**This struck the Death Eater and he turned, entering a corridor. A Killing Curse missed him by a couple of inches, and he got a glimpse of his Aunt.**_

_**"No!" Tonks shouted as the curse whizzed by Jason. "Bellatrix, this is between us, not him."**_

_**"He's your brother, isn't he?"Bellatrix asked.**_

_**"What's it to you?" Tonks asked. **_

_**"Everything." Bellatrix said, flicking her wand and shooting orange flames towards Jason. **_

_**"Jason!" Tonks yelled, running toward him. She grabbed Jason as he moved and the curse struck her. Jason grabbed for her arm, his hand instead wrapping around a thin chain and it broke off. She fell as he recognised the bracelet he had given her so many years ago. Bellatrix disappeared. **_((A/N: Insert Voldemort speech here))

_**"Dora?" Jason asked, moving toward her. There were sounds of yelling, and Death Eaters began retreating.**_

_**He knealt next to her, brushing her hair out of her face. Her eyes met his briefly.**_

_**"Jason, go home, please." Tonks muttered.**_

_**"You're going to be okay." Jason said, noting the wounds from the curse. He was clutching the bracelet. "You wore it?"**_

_**"I wore it everyday, Jason." Tonks whispered.**_

_**"I'm sorry for ever doubting you." Jason mumbled. He hugged her to him. "Dora, please be alright. For me. For Teddy. For Remus."**_

_**There was no reply this time. "Dora, please." Jason begged, tears falling down his cheeks. **_

Some memories were bitter, some heart-breaking, and some brought smiles. The one that Jason and Andromeda liked the most was the day Tonks came back to live them, even though Tonks didn't like that day.

_**Jason woke up early that morning. He could tell something was different in the house the second he left his room. He walked downstairs and paused. Next to the front door, some fimiliar shoes sat. Combat boots. Like the ones Tonks wore. Jason could hear his parents talking in the kitchen, so he walked slowly back upstairs. The door to his sister's room was open a crack, and Jason peeked in. Light from the slightly parted curtains fell across the bed. Bright fuschia sheets with a lime green blanket, and her different coloured pillows. One was blue, one was yellow, one was orange and one was red. Jason could see she had the blanket wrapped around her, her head was buried under a pillow and one foot exposed. Jason slowly opened the door, paused, then ran and jumped onto the bed.**_

_**"Dora!" Jason said, landing near her feet. "What are you doing here?"**_

_**"You. Are. Such. A. Brat." Her muffled voice said. **_

_**"Why are you home?" Jason asked.**_

_**"Go away." She muttered, pulling her feet under the covers. **_

_**"Not until you tell me why you're home." Jason said. **_

_**"It's none of your business." Tonks replied. She swung her foot and kicked Jason, who fell onto the ground. **_

_**"Oh now you're asking for it." Jason said. **_

_**"Jason!" Andromeda called up the stairs. "Are you bugging your sister?" **_

_**"No!" Jason yelled as Tonks yelled "Yes!"**_

_**Andromeda appeared at the bedroom door. "Jason, leave her be." **_

_**"I want to talk to my sis. Is that a crime?" Jason asked. **_

_**"When she's sick, yes." Andromeda said, grabbing Jason by the ear.**_

_**"Ow, Mum!" Jason whined. **_

Jason laughed to himself.

There were quite a few days where Jason has bugged Tonks, almost to the point she was ready to kill him.

_**Jason could hear noises. He wasn't sure about the noises, but he was slightly scared. Whispering, giggling, and his sister's breathless voice. Jason sat awake for a while, trying to block out the sounds. A few seconds later, he hear his sister's door open. He then realised they wouldn't be so careless as to shag without a Silencing Charm. **_

_**"Are you sure about this?" His sister asked. **_

_**"So sure." Remus said. Jason heard their footsteps fade. He stood up, walked over to his closet and opened the closet. He pulled out a black shoe box where he kept his condoms. No, Jason had never gotten 'laid', but he had them in case. The box was never brought out, none of the condoms had been used. Every condom was still in it's little foil square. He carried the box to the stairs, and looked over. Tonks and Remus were sitting in perfect view, on the couch right under him.**_

_**He pulled out a condom and dropped it onto his sister. She shrieked and looked up. "Jason, what was that for?" She asked.**_

_**"Should have used it." Jason said, dropping more. **_

_**"Jason, really? You're so immature." Tonks said. Remus was half-smiling. "And you're finding it funny?" She snapped. "Maybe you should have married him." **_

_**Jason disappeared back into his room. A few minutes later, Tonks entered. **_

_**"Oh hey, chubby." Jason said, patting Tonks' slightly bloated stomach. **_

_**"Shut up. I thought you may want these back." Tonks said, dropping the condoms back into the box and shaking the box. "Oh, by the way, I used magic to put some holes in a couple. I'm not telling you which." She said, leaving. She paused at the door and looked back at him. "Name one of your many children after me. Oh wait. You have to get laid to have children!" She said, closing the door and avoiding the shoe that was thrown. **_

Jason sighed. He looked over to where his daughter was with Teddy. A 5 year old girl with curly blonde hair like Jason's, and her mother's brown eyes. He had listened to his sister, and named his daughter Nymphadora. Maybe it was the name Jason had chosen that cause the divorce. Nymphadora's mother stuck around for a few months, and Jason woke up one day and she had just left. No note, nothing. She had just left Jason and Nymphadora.

In some ways, he hated Tonks for doing that to his condoms, but in some ways, he deserved it. And everything else she did to him.

_**"Doe!" Little Jason cried. "Doe go bye?"**_

_**"Only for a while, Jason." 16 year old Tonks said. "I'll be back before you know it." **_

_**Jason called her 'Doe' because he was unable to pronounce 'Dora', which is what her parents called her. **_

_**It happened the same every Jason got older, it got worse. **_

_**"Doe! You can't go!" Jason cried, grabbing Tonks' leg. **_

_**"Jason, listen." Tonks said, scooping her 5 year old brother up. "I'll be back for Christmas. I'll even bring you something special. How does that sound?" Tonks asked.**_

_**"I don't want anything special. I want you to stay, Doe." Jason whined, wrapping his arms around her neck. **_

_**Ted walked up and pried Jason's arms from around Tonks' neck. Tonks gave Ted a quick hug, and a kiss on the cheek. **_

_**"Bye,Dad." She said. "Bye, Jason." **_

Jason could still remember her funeral, as if it happened yesterday. Maybe it had. Maybe she had only died a short while ago.

_**Jason awoke that morning to rain. He and Andromeda ate breakfast in silnce, and Andromeda fed Teddy. They got dressed slowly in no hurry. They reached the graveyard, and entered the small chapel. The funeral was open-casket, Andromeda had requested it, and Jason couldn't understand why. **_

_**Before the burial, people were asked to talk. Jason was up to talk, and remembered the bracelet.**_

_**He turned toward the casket. "I fixed it for you, Doe." Jason said. He put the bracelet back onto her wrist, which was cold. Her eyes were closed, it was almost as if she were asleep. But Jason knew she wasn't sleeping. "And I'm so sorry for ever doubting you. I'm going to watch Teddy for you."**_


End file.
